Destiny- Demons and Factions
The Demons, as Guardians, often align themselves with certain factions of the Tower, either because of sharing common goals and ideas or, a more common incentive among Demons, the promise of great rewards. The Vanguard Before the creation of the Demons, all Demons originally served under their respective Vanguard mentors. Even now, after so many years, many of them continue to visit their former teachers, and the majority of missions they carry out on the field are requested by the Vanguard. Whether this is out of lingering respect or admiration, a desire to be granted further access to the Vanguard's impressive armory, or both depends on who you ask. Future War Cult Out of all the Tower's various factions, the majority of the Demon's moral support lies with the Future War Cult. Both sides agree that, no matter what happens, the Darkness will return, and a final stand against it is all but inevitable. If the forces of the Light are to survive, every Human, Awoken, and Exo needs to unite under a single banner, and fight for the prospect of seeing another tomorrow. By the way, nice try Justin/Alex, but if you're going to butcher the English language, do it on some other page. Thank you. :) -Kisses, Cerberus New Monarchy Preferring not to get too deeply involved in "pointless City politics," the Demons usually don't interact with New Monarchy too much. However, it's a common belief amongst almost everyone, Demons included, that a some sort of central power other than the Speaker needs to be formed. More importantly, once at least Earth and Luna are reclaimed, at least some semblance of a Golden Age-era civilization needs to be rebuilt. Other than common "post-City Age" theories and agreements, the two factions tend to leave eachotherr alone. Dead Orbit The Demons and Dead Orbit have a strong, if somewhat complicated, relationship. With both factions favoring stealth-based tactics above all else, trades are common, with the Demons providing ship salvage and alien technology and Dead Orbit providing their iconic equipment. Because of this, both sides have gotten to know each other well, resulting in many long-lasting friendships. However, most Demons secretly view Dead Orbit's ideals and goals as cowardly, as they want to flee the Sol system and the fight against the encroaching Darkness. The Crucible and the Iron Banner Most Demons are more than eager to prove themselves in battle, especially against enemies they consider their equals: Other Guardians. Thankfully, the Crucible is there to do just that. When they have spare time (or when Glimmer is on the line, in which case, they'll make time to spare), they flock to the multiple training arenas set up around the Galaxy to prove their worth to the City. And when the Iron Banner opens, the ferocious fighting will continue non-stop until either the Banner closes once again or they're thrown out before then. The Cryptarch Much like the Fallen, many Demons consider themselves scavengers at heart and masters of the wastes. Because they spend so much time raiding and pillaging enemy fortresses, they are constantly acquiring a variety of engrams and other forms of encrypted data. With this steady supply of engrams being delivered to the City's best Cryptarchs, invaluable schematics and information on our enemies was soon discovered. Soon after, the Demons soon came to be considered their greatest asset. The Bane of Crota With many Demons, particularly Warlocks, retaining a strong interest in Hive culture and artiacts, this section often travels as a large group, delving into the deepest corners of the Hellmouth, in search of anything that could help them learn more about this ancient menace, stop the inevitable invasion of Earth. And who better to assist them against the Hive than the Bane of Crota herself? Eris Morn has proved an invaluable asset to the Demon's in their quest for better understanding their enemies (and reaping the rewards alngg the way). The Queen The Demons and the Queen have a surprisingly long history with one another, none of it exactly good. With scavenging parties clashing for resources the Demons secretly harboring many former members of the House of Wolves, Halksis, Wolf Baron being chief among them, the two forces don't exactly see eye-to-eye. However, on special occasions, the Queen sends her emissary to the Tower on her behalf, and requests aid on hunting down anyone or anything foolish enough to cross her. And if the rewards are deemed good enough to garner their attention, which they usually are, the Demons are willing to put aside their differences with the Queen and carry out her will. The Nine Like most of the "third-party" factions present at the Tower, most Demons are openly suspiciously of the Nine and their mysterious otherworldly agent, Xür. However, that doesn't stop any of them from trading with him, or it, or them. Xür's primary wares of historical weapons and armor pieces are of special interest, especially to Demons interested in "Collapse-era" arfifacts, like Cerberus-27.